Sam's Story
by PIxIe.ALiCe.JaSPeR
Summary: Ok, so basically this is Sam's Story of when he was making the transformation to being a werewolf. I know the summary sucks, notice the pun? but honestly, really the story IS better. More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey, so basically this is the story of Sam's turning into a werewolf. Second fanfic, please review! **

**SPOV**

It all started with a simple conversation with Leah. We were talking about Seth, her little brother. I liked the kid, he was like a little puppy dog following us around. Of course it got annoying at times, but that's life. Sometimes you just have to deal with annoying things. Anyway, we were talking about how Seth had interrupted our picnic. It had been Leah's birthday, and I wanted to surprise her with a simple gift I knew she would love. Also, we had been dating for years, and I wanted to take it to the next level. I was planning to propose to her that day, on the idyllic setting of First Beach, and in perfect weather too. So I'd packed it all up, taken her to the beach blindfolded and we had a great time. But just as I was reaching into my bag for the jewellery box, Seth bounded over to us from the street.

"Hey guys, happy birthday Leah. Can I sit with you for a while?" he asked happily.

I could tell Leah was about to give a snappy response, but I thought, it couldn't hurt. The ring can wait. So I allowed him to, cutting off Leah. He ended up staying until it began raining. We all had to retreat home, and I never got to propose. I didn't mind too much, there would be another time to propose, just as special. However, Leah did not take this viewpoint.

"He can't just drop in on us like that! It was our special day, and he interrupted!" she growled. The snarl sounded weird coming out of her pretty face.

"Leah, it's not that big a deal. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm," I replied calmly.

"Sure he didn't mean it, but he still did it! Ugh! Why can't he just leave us alone for once?!"

"Calm down sweetie! I'm sure I was the same as a kid, and you love me don't you?" I soothed.

"Baby I love you but HE is just so irritating!"

By now _I_ was getting annoyed, but not at Seth.

"Leah! Listen to me! He's just a kid, he doesn't know any better!" I could feel this turning into an argument. I tried to fight it, but I began shaking with anger.

"Calm down, Sam! What are you getting so worked up about!?" I thought, but the shaking continued, growing in intensity.

"Sam? What's – what's wrong honey?" Leah worried, her face quickly changing to one of concern.

The shaking grew even more until it was unbearable.

"I – I have to go – Leah," I managed, and sprinted out the door.

**Sorry the ending was kinda sucky, but I couldn't think of anything else! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It makes me so happy! Mwah. – .JAsPer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's Story**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey, thanks for NOT REVIEWING!! Even though I gave you about 10 minutes….hee hee. But, I had to keep writing. Anyway, this is Leah after Sam leaves for his first phase! Oooooh. Hope you enjoy!**

**LPOV**

"What was _that_ all about?"

"Seth! Oh. I – I didn't know you were home." I mumbled. "Um, what did you hear?" I felt really bad now.

"Enough. I'll stop bothering you now," said Seth quietly. "I didn't realise it annoyed you so much."

His usual sunshine had noticeably dimmed.

"So, what _was_ that about? Or am I annoying you?"

"No, Seth, you're not – ugh. Just – I don't know what that was about, alright? He just started getting angry, and then he shook for a while, and then raced out the door." I groaned. "Listen, I'm going to bed. If you hear from him, tell me, and try to talk to him. I know he likes you." I waited for a moment, shook my head and hurried upstairs.

When I reached my bedroom, I flopped down on my bed with a sigh. "Why did he just run out like that? I understand why he was annoyed at me, but he shouldn't have been _that_ annoyed." I thought. I decided to text him, and see if he was alright. The message I sent read,

Hey Sam,

Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset earlier. I love you, okay? And I'll try to be nicer to Seth. Come back ASAP.

Love you always,  
Lee-Lee

He never replied. The next few days were spent in an uproar of scandal and fear. Everyone was terrified that something terrible had happened to my darling Sam, and I was the only one who had seen what had happened. I retold the story time and time again: we were arguing, he started shaking and shouting, and ran out the door. By the time a week had passed, it seemed I had told everyone in La Push what had happened. But the only conclusion anyone could draw from my story was that Sam had simply gotten angry and run away. He would be back soon, they said. But another week passed, and still no Sam. Over the two weeks he had been missing, several reports had been filed of a tall, broad man, fitting his description. However, many police troups and search parties had been sent out to every corner of La Push, and he had still not been found.

I continually texted Sam every day, but it seemed that he didn't want to get in touch. He never replied, and although I also tried calling and emailing, he never responded to that either.

Everyone in La Push was watching and waiting, just hoping for a sign that our beloved Sam would be back soon. My cousin Emily had come down for a visit, and she was among those of us who kept up a daily vigil looking out for Sam's safe return. Once or twice Emily thought she caught a pair of glowing eyes staring out at her, but it turned out to be nothing. We also went to his house every day, and checked ever nook and cranny, calling his name. Needless to say, he never showed up there either. Until one day…

It was three weeks after he had left, and Emily, Seth, Mum, and I were sitting on the beach, having almost given up our searches. I was still keeping an eye out though, and soon I spotted a broad figure moving down the beach towards us.

"Is that..is that Sam?" I asked Seth disbelievingly. He immediately whipped around.

"Oh my god…it is!" he cried.

"Sam! I screamed, and began sprinting up the beach towards him.

"Leah," he said in his husky voice. He took me into his arms, and I inhaled his warm, woody scent and sighed.

"Where have you been all this time, Sam?" I asked. "We were so worried!"

"Leah," he whispered again. "We have to talk."

**Ooohh, bit of a cliffy there! No? OK. So, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to update both of my stories ASAP. Mwah.**

**.JasPeR.**


End file.
